


Old Habits Die Hard

by ALatteMostVanilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Comfort No Hurt, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral pronouns for Loki, Grinding, Kinda, LOVE BABEY, Loki loves Thor, Love, Masturbation, Other, PWP, Praise Kink, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teasing, Thor loves Loki, Top Loki (Marvel), Vanilla, and badly written, gender-neutral loki, lighthearted smut, lightning kink, nonbinary Loki, soft thorki, sure, they accuse eachother of being into calling one another 'brother' its lighthearted, theyre both vers, this is not a realistic depiction of sex but oh well, this was dumb, uh its pretty vanilla idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALatteMostVanilla/pseuds/ALatteMostVanilla
Summary: thor and loki fuck, and whilst they're doing that, loki has a slip of the tongue





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> yea this was made to spite antis and is my first AO3 fic  
> soft thorkis good and i love romance  
> enjoy

Parchment and leather binding, whichever scent Loki had enchanted or burnt last (most recently, something citrusy and wooden, sweet and cozy) and well, home, was what Thor and Loki’s room always smelled like. Neither could pin it exactly, but their room always seemed to feel the most like the place they grew up. Layers of satin sheets decorating the bed shone a brighter purple whenever shifting creases briefly caught the dim light that bathed the room. The night sky outside was obscured by heavy clouds, and raindrops’ descent ended with a tapping sound on the window. Yet the rest of the world was lost on both of them as it all seemed to fade away, leaving only each other and their embrace. It had all started with Loki pulling Thor from his path and onto their lap. Little smooches and innocent touches had punctuated the moment. That was not where it stayed. Whatever Thor was planning on doing before he was led into Loki’s arms was soon forgotten as he deepened their kiss. Loki followed suit by letting their hands wander lower, to the small of his back, to his ass. When they heard the resulting hitch in his breath, they figured it was a good enough opportunity for them to completely capture his mouth with their tongue. Thor accepted, letting Loki have their way with him. Reveling in how Thor’s lips felt as soft as velvet and were to be treasured as such, they bit on his bottom lip lightly to tease, before pressing their tongue against his again.

It didn’t take long for him to feel the bulge in Loki’s pants, and he didn’t bother to hide that he was hard and aching too. Caring little about the thin string of saliva that connected the two of them for a second or so after they parted, Thor spoke, “How far do you want this to go?”  
Loki paused, then smirked in a way that suited them perfectly. With a teasing lilt in their voice, they whispered, “Is this you asking if I’ll make love to you~?”  
Despite himself, Thor flushed a deep red. Being able to feel Loki’s breath hot against him didn’t help. “Yes. It is,” He grinned at them: a little silly, but like the rest of him, undeniably gorgeous.  
Loki couldn’t help but smile back, completely smitten, and they tugged at the bottom of Thor’s shirt, “May I?”  
Thor nodded, and once he lifted his arms his shirt was slipped up, off, and then tossed aside. Immediately, Loki began kissing Thor’s shoulders and along his collarbone. Muttering that Thor was too beautiful for his own good and listening to the laughter that followed from him, Loki was shamelessly enjoying themself. Thor was, put simply, ethereal; well built and strong, yet not necessarily hard or rough, and Loki found themself utterly weak to all of it. Admittedly, they took a little pride in being the one who got to see and touch him in all his wonderful glory. They fondly remembered the first time they got to touch him intimately. How they had tried to remember every detail perfectly because every detail was perfect and worth remembering. Of course, they couldn’t commit everything to memory- not from the first time at least, but it didn’t take too many more times for his body to become familiar to them. It was always just as exciting to explore again and again. Thor was if the stars were a person, the warmth of sunshine radiated from his very being. Down from his chest, they then felt his stomach, tracing the lines of muscle there that became more defined as he tensed in further anticipation. Stopping just short of his hips, instead of continuing downwards they went up and reached for his face, cupping it in their hands and running their fingers through his beard before kissing him sweetly.

When they parted, Thor’s eye shone back at Loki with nothing but love and adoration- well, love, adoration, and _lust_ , “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Loki proceeded to trace patterns on Thor’s back: runes, constellations, hearts, that sort of thing. They certainly had the hands of a magic user, soft and taken care of, delicate but not frail- Thor felt like he was being treated to a delightful luxury by their touch alone. Meanwhile, Loki began to leave kisses in their wake as they rested against the crook of Thor’s neck, having brushed his hair out the way and hastily tied it into a ponytail. “Do you want me to leave marks?” It was hardly even a question, Loki already knew Thor’s answer.  
“Make them noticeable,” As always, he wanted to wear them with pride. While showing love bites so openly was a submissive act for the two of them (as it would be for most) being ‘yours’ or ‘mine’ meant only fidelity and trust, not possession. “I want others to see.”  
So Loki obliged, and began to leave several very obvious bruises across Thor’s neck and shoulders. He stifled a moan as they sucked and kissed his skin, letting his head loll in the opposite direction and giving Loki more space to work with. They hummed, relaxing as he played with their hair.

Once Loki finished planting a field of bruises on their lover’s neck, they moved closer to the headrest and leaned back slightly, resting their shoulders against the rich wood and physically persuading Thor to rest on them as a comforting weight on their chest. “It’s only fair if you do the same for me-” Before Thor could mention the obvious, Loki made their shirt disappear in an emerald shimmer- “Mark me as yours.”  
For a moment, he simply gazed at them fondly, admiring every plane, curve and angle of their body. He was all too aware he was one of very few people who got to see them this way, their vulnerability coupled with their utmost trust. All of Loki was beautiful, and Thor wanted all of them. His hands wandered freely across their marble-pale, smooth skin, feeling the tone in their arms and across their stomach, the dip of their collarbones and the rise and fall of their chest as they breathed. Content, Loki closed their eyes with an innocent smile on their face. While Thor returned the earlier favour, listening to the soft, pleasured sounds coming from his partner as he left dark marks of love on their neck and shoulders, he also had his own intentions. When they least expected it, Thor ground against them- not just once, but again. And then again. As soon as he started feeling the friction and heat of his crotch against theirs, he didn’t want to lose it. Neither did Loki, trying to sync to his rhythm. “You like that?” He asked, slowing slightly.  
“Yes. D-don’t stop. Don’t slow down.” Words quick between breaths, they were desperate for more; his weight pressed against them, all directed in a gentle but passionate rhythm. It shrouded their mind in lust, addicting and powerful. They moaned.  
Returning to his quicker pace, Thor got an idea: he wanted to make them climax as they were, pants on and through grinding alone, their noises muffled by his lips. Oh, how he could tease them for it. How he’d be able to jokingly brag about it later. “I’m going to make you come like this.” It was a proposition, of course. If Loki didn’t want to, that was always fine.  
“You’re so sure you can?” Loki flashed a grin. They were certain he could, but baiting Thor to be even more dominant by giving him something to prove was fun regardless.  
Thor gave them an assured smile, and spoke lowly, “I’m absolutely sure I can. I have my ways.”  
In jest, Loki rolled their eyes, “Oh? What ‘ways’ are you talking a- aaahh…” They felt the distinct tingling sensation of Thor’s lightning against their sides. Dulled down compared to what he’d use in combat of course, he didn’t want to hurt them. Still, Loki had seen what his lightning could do, and having it be used to keep them from being snarky and for both of their mutual pleasure was, admittedly, a huge turn on. All of a sudden they were completely in the palm of his hand, whispering, “Please…”

For the time being, Thor went without his sparks of lightning, instead placing a hand gently at the side of Loki’s neck, careful of the newly formed bruises. He continued to grind against them, not exactly slow, but not fast enough, not hard enough. It didn’t take long for Loki to protest, “You’re not going to get me there at this rate…”  
Their smug expression dropped when he replied. “I know,” He chuckled, “I’m just waiting.”  
Brow furrowed, they asked, “On what exactly?”  
“For you to beg for it.”  
There was only silence for a moment, and Thor was greatly entertained by their face changing from surprised to utterly indignant, and then they spoke, “... Won’t that just frustrate you as well? Don’t accidentally get caught up in your own attempt at teasing me now.”  
Yet Thor had a simple answer, “I mean, I can use my hands if I get that desperate.”  
“And what’s stopping me from using mine?” They smirked, leaning in closer, thinking they had him.  
“Uh, nothing? You can if you want to.” He came off so genuine, and to be fair he partially was. All Loki could do was pout. That just made it easy for Thor to break into a through and through self-satisfied grin and coo, “But you don’t want to do youuuu?” He traced their jawline with his thumb almost mockingly.  
Yet they persisted, crossing their arms and meeting his eyes, “No. So go faster.”  
“That sounded more like demanding to me? I don’t knooow… Definitely wasn’t begging for it.”  
Before Thor could even do anything else, Loki reacted, “Oh I’ll make you beg for it you smug- aaah~!” A flash of blue light flickered at their side, and the jolts of electric coursed through them, reaching their dick. Suddenly that exciting tingling sensation became an even more exciting wave of pleasure. Fuck. It felt good. Then it stopped, and the lack of friction, of sexual indulgence anywhere on their body, became even less easy to ignore.  
Even worse, they had moaned, loudly, and Thor was all too happy with himself about it, “Ah my dear Loki, you should know not to mess with the God of Thunder!” He smothered them in a barrage of smooches to their forehead, cheeks, temples and lips. Then, lowering his voice to a gleeful whisper, he added, “Because you’ll always get the lightning.”

Loki couldn’t help but break into a fit of giggles, doing their best to try and kiss Thor back throughout his ‘attack’ on their face. The distinct way Thor felt whenever he heard Loki laugh settled in his heart (which was, at that point, a place practically reserved for them) and for a moment, he simply enjoyed that feeling, warm and sweet like soft furs and fresh honey. However, the temptation of their laughter was just too strong, and his words were thick with his teasing intent as he asked, “What’s so funny?” And zapped them once more.  
As expected, they moaned again, this time bucking into him involuntarily. They hid their face with their hand in an attempt to cover the red tint across their cheeks, peeking out through their fingers and whining when Thor still wouldn’t go faster. Wouldn’t shock them. They desperately tried to quicken the pace themself only to feel Thor withdraw or stop them from moving by pressing down on their abdomen. It was no use. Once again they whined, and with another tiny jolt of electricity, they gave in, hardly registering what they were saying before they said it, “I need it, please Thor… Please....”  
“Do you want to come?” Leaning over, he moved their hand from their heated face and kissed them softly. He completely enveloped them, the God of Mischief was wrapped around his finger.  
Thor’s question sent shivers up Loki’s spine, and their voice was barely above a whisper, “Let me come for you.” The phrasing was intentional, and it worked. They felt the effect it had on Thor in the slight change in his rhythm, heard it in his breath hitching. Despite having control, he was flustered. The resulting coy smile and the flush that reached his stomach filled Loki’s thoughts. Suddenly what they had said were no longer a few words used to make Thor falter; with their mind on Thor and only Thor, they really did want to come for him. For the lighthearted bragging that would inevitably follow. For the praise he’d shower them with. For the arousing fact that their own pleasure was enough to get him off. They were louder when they added, “Just for you…”  
That was more than enough for Thor to finally go faster, and it hit Loki harder than they expected it to. They clung to him, breathing heavy and trying to pull him closer and closer, even when his body was already pressed against their own. Of course, Thor was louder too, determined not to finish, but not against enjoying himself. He moaned deeply, whispering to them, “Is this better?”  
Loki nodded into the crook of his neck, trying to be mindful of the bruises. After a while, they couldn’t help but plead once more, “Shock me…” The bed creaked when Loki involuntarily thrust up into Thor, their eyes fluttering and mouth slightly agape. The rest of the room was tinted with the blue light coming from Thor’s hands.

It didn’t take long for them to sputter out a warning, “I-I’m going to come. I’m so close. I’m so close…” Thor told them to come for him, and let the electricity edge past their thighs to between their legs. It was more than enough to push them over the edge. Body tensing and relaxing, Loki lost themself entirely to Thor- who so lovingly kissed their forehead during their orgasm, riding it out with them- and his lightning that set their nerves alight in ecstasy.  
They didn’t realise they had moaned not his name, but, “Brother..!” until it was all over.  
Panting and embarrassed, they hoped Thor wouldn’t bring it up. They hadn’t meant to say it, and sure the two of them still called each other brother in private as a comfort of familiarity, or out of habit under extreme circumstances. But during sex? Loki supposed they didn’t mind. Thor however, they weren’t sure…  
Thankfully, he didn’t mention it. Instead he did what they thought he would, laughing as he did so, “I told you I could do it! I told you I have my ways!”  
Loki had to hand it to him, “That you did…” Still panting in between words, they weren’t all that eloquent.  
“Oh, you’re always- what’s a good word…- enchanting like that, you know? When you’re really into it, I mean… Or- or when you’re laughing and having fun with the whole thing. It’s um, it’s a turn on. You are, I suppose, just the fact it’s you is enough.” He smiled bashfully at them, hand scratching the back of his neck, “I love you.”  
Grateful Thor had definitely seemed to disregard their earlier slip of the tongue, Loki smiled, endeared by their lovers rambling, “I love you too, sunshine.”  
With that, the two of them let everything settle with a kiss. Loki’s lips of lies and trickery were loosened- always so soft, sweet and honest in the midst of Thor’s. Their souls met in that simple connection.

Minutes passed as they communicated in silent tongues and mouths and the tracing of fingertips. Thor broke that silence first, “I should probably get these off of you now, right?” He tugged at the waistline of their pants slightly, more of a gesture than an action.  
At first, Loki almost raised an eyebrow, but quickly realised what he meant, “Oh..! If you’re ready to.”  
Thor chuckled, eye shining with mirth, and before he’d even said a word Loki rolled their eyes fondly, knowing he just couldn’t help himself, “I still can’t believe I got you to come with your pants still on, it was easier than I thought it would be. In fact, maybe you should stay like this a little longer..?”  
Intrigued, they asked only to hear his reasoning, “Why is that?”  
Thor answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and to be fair, it was obvious enough, “I’d like to bask in my victory, of course.” Oh how prideful he was, even in jest.  
Loki let out a sparkle of laughter and jokingly pushed his shoulder, “Sure. You can have all the glory you want for the time being, consider yourself lucky.”  
The smile beneath his scruffy beard split into a broad, warm grin, “Oh I will… Although, after everything I’m uh, I’m kind of frustrated, so I think I’ll see to that. Unless you want to? I wouldn’t mind.” He really was aching. The grinding was nice, but all Thor could feel afterwards was how confining his jeans were. For all Thor's teasing and bragging, at least Loki had came.  
Regardless, as obviously coquettish as his glance toward them was, Loki didn’t take the bait, “Or I could just watch?”  
“Watch me get myself off?” He was somewhere between sheepish and full of confidence. Either way, it seemed Thor was up for the idea, already undoing his fly and sitting opposite Loki instead of in their lap.  
“Exactly,” As Thor removed the last of his clothes, Loki was immediately more excited. The God of Thunder was a sight to behold, a perfect, golden sight, and they couldn’t help but want a closer look.  
Then Thor’s confidence took over, and as Loki tried to move toward him- no longer caring about their proposition- he put out his hand to stop them, and would have winked if he had both eyes. Instead he tilted his head in a way that communicated essentially the same meaning, “Let’s see how long you can resist.” He knew what they wanted- following their telltale gaze wasn't difficult- and the idea of teasing them further was an exciting one. Watching them get more and more riled up and desperate, watching a defiant scowl turn to a begging plea. Loki wasn’t as stubborn as Thor, he knew that, but the trait was certainly there.  
Scoffing, Loki sat back against the headrest, “I’m not that easy.” Their pride was their mistake, and Thor smirked.  
“Then let’s make it difficult: you can’t touch yourself either until you give up.” The ‘problem’ with that was Thor being so bold turned Loki on even more. Thor looked pleased with himself over it, “You ready?”  
“Go ahead,” They did little to hide their pout.

To Loki’s surprise, Thor teased himself a little at first. They thought him far too impulsive and quick to act for that. He obviously had to be showing off, stroking his cock so slowly. What was also interesting was that he didn’t make eye contact, didn’t look at them. That was purposeful; Thor wanted to give them the closest glance they could get into his most private moments. For all intents and purposes, he wouldn’t acknowledge Loki until they gave up or asked him to. He knew it would drive them to give in even quicker. Loki was usually quite patient, unless it concerned attention; in that case they could never get enough and wanted it as soon as possible. Admittedly, Thor liked that a lot. It was nice to be wanted, and it was nice to show them that he wanted them. Without thinking much about it, he continued, but the way in which he teased himself, Loki recognised. He gently traced the very tip of one finger up and down his length, then went around the ridge of head. It was almost exactly like how Loki would frustrate him sometimes; his moaning was the same too, quiet little noises, stifled and accompanied by closed-mouth whines.  
They had to ask, “Did you get that from me?”  
“Y-yeah…” Thor stammered, smiling, “I started doing the same to myself to build things up a bit. It- aah, it’s so little contact but it just…” He trailed off into another whine, too preoccupied to be bashful. Finally he gave in, using his spare hand for support as he properly took his dick in his hand and worked at it. The speed at which he went changed a lot, but they couldn’t tell if he was trying to stave off climax or reach it quicker. He was certainly louder though, and it didn’t do Loki (who had been hard again for a while) any favours. Yet they refused to give in, so they kept watching. Biting his lip, his brows were down-turned as he relaxed and knitted together as he tensed. Thor’s thoughts drifted to where they always did when it was just him alone with his desires- he thought of Loki. Their smile, and how their lips curled in different ways from when they flirted to when they fucked; their voice, and how they made the most wonderful cries of pleasure; their hands, and how soft they felt in his own but also how good they felt anywhere else. He thought of making love to them, the way they’d so desperately kiss him and hold him and tell him how much they love him. The arm he was using for support gave out, and he laid back, eye shut and gripping the sheets tight. Loki couldn’t help but notice that even at his own mercy, he looked as strong as ever. Maybe it was the way his bicep flexed a little every time he moved his arm up and down... Still, they could deal with it. They weren’t that easy. That’s what they had told Thor, and that's what they told themself. As if to make them a liar, Thor moaned their name, and it became all too apparent he was fantasising about them even though they were right there! Whatever he was thinking about, whatever they were doing in his mind, they could so easily do right there at that moment! That was almost enough for them to give in, ‘just take me if you want me so badly.’ But they didn’t. They resisted. In fact they didn’t even say anything until Thor spoke again, lower this time, more audible, “Brother…”

That had to be intentional. Thor can’t have lost himself that much in the moment, and Loki had made the same error just minutes ago. Trying to ignore the almost overpowering wave of lust that took them every time Thor had said something in ecstasy, Loki just had to bring it up, flippant smile obvious in their voice, “You said it too! That was on purpose!”  
He slowed down, laughing, “It was so you didn’t feel embarrassed! I thought it’d make us even and so we didn’t have to talk about it, but now we’re talking about it anyway so…”  
“You don’t mind it?” It was a genuine enough question.  
“Doesn’t bother me,” He shrugged nonchalantly, “It’s just the truth I suppose?”  
Their genuine question had an ulterior motive. Of course it did. Loki practically snorted, “Ha! You’re into it!”  
“Oh I’m into it? You said it first!” Thor knew it was fruitless endeavour, but still jokingly defended himself from Loki as they advanced and climbed on top of him, with his wrists in their hands.  
“You said it intentionally, brother.” Their eyes alight with amusement, in a flourish they reached behind them with one hand and brushed against his dick, “See? You moaned.”  
“Because you touched me! Maybe it’s you who likes it? You’re the one who said it when you came.” He flipped them over, pinning them and laughing at their surprise.  
Returning the gesture, Loki, with an entertained grin, flipped Thor back (Thor considered it really attractive that Loki could and would do so) and countered, “What if I said it as I lovingly fuck you into the mattress, then? I bet you’d like it.”  
“When you do that I _will_ say it, and we are going to see how you react. That's a promise.”  
“Yeah? Well-” Cut off abruptly by a kiss from Thor, they could only giggle afterward.  
“By the way, I was right.”  
“What?”  
“You couldn’t resist~.” He flashed them the most brazen grin. Far too full of himself in the most endearing and genuine way possible, he was like the living embodiment of sunshine- and he was right, Loki couldn’t resist.  
Kissing Thor greedily and so utterly turned on, Loki parted their lips and whimpered in delight when Thor’s tongue filled the gap. They felt as if they were melting, moulded by the love that translated from Thor’s heart to the form and motion of his lips. Lips that were so soft with smiles and laughter, that worked hard to hide weariness and pain, that they’d seen harder, curled in anger and more resolute in darker moments. Yet he always smiled again. And they always, always felt bliss on his lips; that feeling remained even when they withdrew to speak, “Do you want to finish now? You got close…”  
Thor nodded, “After that, I can deliver on my promise,” Once Loki climbed off of him, he added, “But first, let’s finally get you out of those pants.”  
With their trousers quickly slipped off and dropped to the side of the bed, finally feeling the cool air was enough for Loki to let out a content sigh. Between their legs was still messy with come, and Thor kissed from their calf to their thighs, intent on licking them clean. They hadn’t expected him to do that. Biting their lip and distinctly cursing under their breath, Loki let their eyes flutter shut as their lover’s tongue caressed their thighs, the tip and shaft of their dick, and their abdomen before coming back up. They could taste themself on Thor’s mouth as he kissed them.

“Sit on my lap, sweetheart,” Loki beckoned, panting, “Come up against me.” Unsure whether that was a double entendre or not, Thor obliged. With his head rested against their shoulder as he thrust into his hand, he groaned lowly as Loki whispered, “What’re you thinking about?”  
“You know what I’m thinking about.”  
“Do I?” They did.  
Thor let out a huff of laughter, the joy in its sound making Loki’s whole world seem that much brighter. “Yes: it’s you, of course.”  
They traced a line up, then down his spine, making him shiver. “You’re adorable.” There was a fond warmth in their voice.  
“I-is that sarcastic?” Thor being in the state he was in, he couldn’t pick up on their tone very well. If it was sarcastic, he wanted to retort with the most witty remark he could think up in that moment. If it wasn’t, well, adorable wasn’t something he was often called. It was nice.  
“It wasn’t, I meant it. Although I could call you ‘your highness’ sarcastically if you wish?”  
Thor laughed, “I think I’m good.”  
“Your adorableness?”  
“That’s worse.” Despite Thor keeping his responses short lest he involuntarily interrupted himself, his humoured grin didn’t falter.  
So Loki took a different approach, “How about: my king~?” A noise momentarily caught in Thor’s throat; it passed that, but nonetheless ended up stifled by determined, sealed lips. Even so, it was enough of a response. Face practically buried in the crook of Loki’s neck, he was aflame with fluster and his eyes were shut. Suddenly his back arched, and his breathing became heavier. He was close, aching for more of them. Loki kissed his chest and felt down his back to his ass. “I want to see you come, my king.”  
Tired of muffling himself, Thor cried out their name, and shakily told them he was close. Building and building until he finally came, he gripped Loki tight, mind clearing yet still transfixed on them. Wave after wave of pleasure swept through him, and he felt each one so distinctly- in that moment, it was all he could feel. Once Thor regained his senses, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, Loki’s lips pressed to his forehead was the first thing he noticed. Lazily murmuring ‘I love you’s to an endeared and amused Loki, he wore a dumb grin on his face that they just adored.

It hadn’t taken long for Thor’s breathing to steady; he rested against Loki as they twirled a strand of his hair around their finger. At some point they started to whisper to him, and it was all too easy to get lost in their words, the surprising calm in their voice. Not fully picking out any words in particular, he closed his eyes, a smile pulling at his cheeks as he listened. Something he did hear them say distinctively, however, was, “I’m going to hold you close just like this when I-” The rest of that sentence trailed off into kisses, buried in Thor’s hair, but it was easy to infer and left the rest of what they said to Thor’s imagination. Loki felt the results hard against them, “Ready so soon?”  
“Well, my body thinks I am,” He chuckled, “Give me another minute or so?”  
“No problem. Just let me know when,” Loki resumed what they were doing earlier, undoing the ponytail they’d tied Thor’s hair up in, and replacing it with a braid. Even with their eyes closed, even when they were otherwise busy pressing kisses to his face, they still worked with the locks of his hair with ease. The braid turned out messy by intent; it was beautiful, of course it was. To Loki, Thor and everything about him was beautiful.  
The minute or so passed, and Loki got the message that Thor was ready in how he kissed them, gliding his tongue across their lips, seeking permission to explore their mouth. Instead, Loki pushed their tongue against his. Thor gave in, parting his lips to let them have his mouth completely. Hands wandered and moans were muffled in one another’s mouths. They only parted as Thor laid down, pulling Loki, who had made a cute little noise in surprise, on top of him. “If you want to get started…”  
“Gladly, sit up against the headboard first,” Once Thor leaned against the headboard, giving them better access, they began, trailing their tongue across his love-marked neck as their hand continued further down, past his stomach, down between his legs, to his ass. With Loki’s conjuring skills, there was no need to go and get lube, a clear oil like substance simply pooled in their hand when needed. After they’d cast the spell, they pressed two fingertips against Thor’s entrance, not intending on using two inside him for the time being.  
The lubricant was cold, and Thor shivered against Loki’s touch at first. It felt nice, though, like silk, and amongst Loki, the many pillows, furs and satin sheets, Thor lay in a comfortable bliss. He moaned, smooth and deep enough for Loki to get lost in it’s sound, as they slowly inserted a finger. The second came soon after, and they kept to just those two for a while, stretching him out as he took deep breaths, trying to steady himself but nevertheless making little noises as they worked at him. After a louder cry came from him, Thor leaned forward and tilted their face toward him, not quite kissing them, just brushing his lips against theirs while he spoke, “I forgot how good this feels.”  
“If you think this feels good, just wait,” Thor felt their excited smile against his own before they started pressing kisses to his jaw, trying to ignore how his beard tickled their nose. They gently pushed him back against the headrest, watching his reactions as they continued. His lips parted and eyes shut, each breath he took was sharp and wavered.

Slowly but surely, Thor went from pleasured to impatient, what was delightful minutes ago was now just not cutting it. He wanted more of them, needed more. Wrapping his arms around their neck, he pouted, “Loki…”  
“Yeees?” Voice enticing, they batted their eyelashes at him- all so purposeful.  
“I can take more than this now, you know,” He looked indignant, even when his resolve was shaken with the movement of Loki’s hand.  
Feigning surprise, Loki was transparent in their teasing intent, “You can? I hadn’t realised,” Thor was completely at their mercy, wanting only them, just for them: that was enough to make them lenient, “Is this better?” They added a third finger, and got their answer when his eyelids fluttered before he even spoke.  
“Much better…” For the time being, Thor was a man of few words. Loki hoped to change that. They got what they wished for when they hit his sweet spot, he stuttered their name, bucking upwards. “Brother…” There it was again, Thor had followed through on his promise. Loki paused, blushed, and the rosy tint on their face only grew deeper once Thor grinned in victory, smug. He couldn’t help but follow with, “I want you inside me.” They knew he wasn’t begging, simply telling them exactly what he wanted. Still, Loki had to get revenge somehow, so they pointedly ignored him, and moved their touch away from where it felt best. It was a futile attempt, Thor’s smile didn’t fade as he added, “I know you want to fuck me, Snowdrop.”  
Loki looked right at him, petulance giving way for a gaze that couldn’t help but be loving. They relaxed into soft laughter, withdrawing their hand and making their cock slick with conjured lube. “That I do,” They leaned in close, breath hot against Thor’s cheek, and left a kiss there. With their free hand, they traced their fingertips across his forearm, bicep, shoulder, and pressed their palm against his chest. His heart was beating so fast, and they felt their own match his. Wanting their heartbeat to always sync with Thor’s, they took a moment, as they pressed the head of their cock against Thor and heard his breath hitch in anticipation, to just look at his face. He was so, so perfect. Wearing a content expression, he looked so gentle, his features both soft with his compassion and hard with his strength at the same time. The blue in his eye was a colour Loki would never tire of, and his smile, they could fall in love with it over and over till the end of time itself. Their voice was just above a whisper, “I love you…”  
“I love you too,” Thor gasped as they slowly pushed inside him, letting out a moan that paired with their own. The wonderful, full feeling spread throughout his body, more and more as they gradually went deeper.

Once Loki’s hips pushed against his thighs, when they were all the way inside, they allowed themself to crumble, resting on top of their love, panting against his chest. They loved the feeling of Thor wrapped around them, and when he held them close, running his fingers through their hair, it shook them to the point where it was too much to move. Both of them stayed like that, as one in their intimate embrace. When Loki returned Thor’s earlier move, shakily calling out ‘brother’, it wasn’t intentional. At that point, they didn’t really care- whether it would become a habit didn’t matter to them. Before they moved, they asked Thor a routine question, “Is this okay?” Thor shifted a little, and Loki had to bite their lip before adding, “I could be bigger or smaller, if you wanted…”  
The benefits of having a shape-shifting partner, Thor supposed, though as they were felt more than good enough, “This is perfect.”  
With that, they began to withdraw, then pushed back in, keeping their pace slow for the time being. Even so, Thor let out a shaky noise, mouth agape, not bothering with muffling himself. It didn’t take long for Loki to take to rhythmic circular motions with their hips. The bed creaked, but neither of them really noticed. Every thrust further satiated a need that had been building for a while prior, yet Loki still couldn’t get enough, keeping their hand where they could feel the beat of Thor’s heart, getting faster and faster. “You feel so wonderful, I-I don’t think I’ll last long…”  
Thor held Loki tight, panting, still managing to look coy with a blush across his face, down his body. When he glanced toward them, he expected to notice their expression first, their messy hair perhaps, but what he really noticed where their eyes in the brief moment they met. A bright, striking teal that made Thor feel at home, hazed over with love and lust, half-lidded. Involuntarily, his gaze turned upward to the ceiling when they hit his sweet spot once more. Head tilted back, he cried out their name, and then, “Don’t stop, k-keep going right there, brother…”  
If Loki had it in them, they might have made some comment about how Thor said it once again. But that would be hypocritical, and they really didn’t have it in them. Instead they kept gently fucking him, head rested against his shoulder, moaning into the crook of his neck.

A few more thrusts in just the right place, their abdomen grinding against his cock, and Thor felt he was close, felt the build of needed release grow with every movement of Loki’s hips. It felt amazing, like more of a storm than he had ever created, heavy and intense but calming enough to not be overwhelming, and there was only so long he could handle it for. The warmth, the sheer closeness of it, Thor’s body rocking in tandem with Loki’s own, how he still had locks of their hair intertwined in his fingers, all of it had Loki in a haze of ecstasy. In that haze they ran on autopilot, acting on nothing but a desire to feel good and make Thor feel good. Any other time, Loki may have teased him, or Thor may have teased them, but both wanted climax badly. Completely lost in one another, the rest of the world disappeared, and in its wake there was only tenderness, vulnerability and trust: love unlike anything else.  
“I-I’m close, I’m going to come…” Thor didn’t have to warn them- Loki could see how close he was- but did nonetheless.  
They gave him a warning in return, and added, “Come, I want to feel it…” To nudge him that much closer, they began to stroke the shaft of his dick with their free hand, roughly in sync to their thrusts, rubbing their thumb across the head when they could. It proved too much for Thor, and he moaned, loud, stuttering that he was coming with his voice shaking, legs twitching. He tensed, clinging to Loki as his body was wracked with wave after wave of pleasure, like the strong tide of a clear blue sea. For Loki, Thor tensing around their dick, bucking upwards involuntarily against them, felt like something else altogether. Within one or two more desperate thrusts, they too came in a way that spread fast across their whole body, crying out for Thor as they joined him in climax. Both felt weightless, happily floating in indulgence and seeing only stars, only each other, as they rode out their shared orgasm for what seemed like longer than it really was. Each continued motion, getting weaker and weaker, felt both numbing and overpowering all the same as the two of them came down from their peak. When it was over, they didn’t move for a while. Breathing heavy and with his arms lazily draped over Loki's collapsed form, Thor lay, eyes half-lidded and lips parted. Loki was still inside him, the prospect of moving was too much as they matched his panting. Still, they were both entirely content, Loki’s pleased smile and Thor’s satisfied grin gave that way. As Thor’s heartbeat slowed, Loki felt it, absent-minded as they kissed wherever their mouth was closest.

Eventually, they pulled out, eliciting a final whimper from Thor as they let themself fall to his side, on their back, recovered enough to laugh weakly and say, “That was… Intense.”  
Thor turned to face them, gliding his fingertips across their chest before cuddling into them, satisfied, “That’s not a bad thing though, I hope.”  
“Never,” Pulling the blankets out from underneath them, Loki half-heartedly draped the sheet over the two of them before the cool air had a chance to settle, “Making love to you is always a delight.” Though they phrased it jokingly, they meant it, and Thor could tell.  
He beamed, an endearing smile Loki would continue to fall for, “You flatter me.” When he kissed them, Loki hadn’t realised how much they’d been craving his wonderful, perfect lips on theirs.  
It was likewise, and Thor lingered, taking in every sensation he felt completely, before parting to let Loki speak, “I’m just telling the truth, my thunderstorm. You were incredible.”  
Thor flustered, and decided to fire back, “Well, you were amazing; it all felt amazing.”  
Blushing, Loki snuggled into him, intertwining their legs and arms with his, “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, more than anything.” Feeling loved above all else in Loki’s embrace, Thor closed his eyes.  
As the two of them basked in the aftermath- the dull, satisfying ache that wasn’t necessarily painful, just noticeable, and the lazy affection that was laced with a vulnerability both were more than willing to show- Loki began to giggle. Before Thor could ask, Loki spoke, mischief in their tone, “I’d say it’s definitely you who’s into it.”  
Thor laughed, defeated, “Still on that are we?”  
Stubborn, they nodded, “Of course! It wasn’t settled. You seemed pretty excited when I said it though.” Loki faked a moan, exaggerating as they whispered so close to his ear, “Brother! Oh, Brother… You felt so good…” They cackled with glee when Thor rolled on top of them, blushing a fierce red and silencing them with kisses. Still, they persisted, “You know I’m right; don’t deny it!”  
“Hush. We both know you said it without meaning to. We both know that says enough.” He kept smooching them, their cheeks, temples, forehead, nose, and he reveled in their giddy expression. Neither of them denied it. They were aware of that. There was a silent acceptance of this new habit. For both of them, was just like any other affectionate term. Sweetheart. Love. Brother. It was only complicated if they made it so, and they didn’t.

“You were planning on doing something earlier, weren’t you?” Loki didn’t mean much by it, if Thor was distracted so easily it couldn’t have been important. Right?  
But he shifted off of them and sat up in surprise, cursing, but not angry, “I was! You lured me!” He let himself fall back down next to them, dropping his faux offence and chuckling, “I can get it done tomorrow…”  
“Are you just saying that so you can sleep?” It was a rhetorical question, they weren’t about to insist Thor should get up.  
“Maybe? Maybe sleeping with you is just too tempting to pass up?” Humming contently, Thor kissed their cheek. To be fair, it was difficult to not sleep next to them, he was tired, and they were just… Loki was a comfort, an inviting softness and love. They were irresistible.  
Their nose crinkled when they laughed, “Oh I have my ways, God of Thunder.” A tired smile remained on their lips as they booped him on the nose.  
Thor stretched his arms upwards, yawning, before curling up to Loki again and twirling their hair around his finger, “That and well, I’m exhausted.”  
“Thanks to me-“ they winked, a playful glint in their eyes- “I’m tired too though. We can afford to take a nap…”  
Thor lazily kissed them a last time before closing his eyes, “Good… Sweet dreams, my God of Mischief.” He wore an amused smile for a few seconds more.  
“Sweet dreams. I love you.” Settling, Loki once again wrapped their arms and legs around Thor, his reciprocation making them feel so safe, so complete when they were up close against him. A comfortable, secure warmth was shared among the two of them.  
“Love you too.”


End file.
